Which One?
by RedWolf210
Summary: This question has two references: Which door should Sasuke pick, and which person should he choose? Will he survive the trial or not? Who is he going to end up with? Read if you want to know.
1. Chapter 1

_Here's a new fanfic. It's based off of a short story I read in school, "The Lady or the Tiger?". I'm not sure if it shud be a SasuSaku or not, so you can tell me your idea in your reviews. And yes, I put Natsumi in it. I hope you enjoy it. Please review when you're done!

* * *

__Background:_

The story takes place in a kingdom that was ruled a king who was semi-barbaric. This man had very good trade with other countries, and his kingdom was among the richest and most military efficient kingdoms. There was only thing that showed the king's barbaric side: the King's Arena.

The King's Arena is a large coliseum in which certain "trials" were held. Only trials that were worthy of the king's attention were put into his arena. The vast amphitheater was surrounded by hundreds of benches in which the people of the kingdom could watch the event. The king's seat as well as his daughter's, the princess's, was at the very top of the coliseum. From there they had the best view of the accused being either punished or rewarded.

Now, what was the barbaric part of this? It is the way that the guilty and innocent are discovered. When there is a coliseum involved in this situation, everyone would think of a battle right? That's half of it. There is a wall at the bottom in the arena. This wall that separates the "criminal" from the citizens of the kingdom is about fifteen feet tall. At the end of the court sat twin wooden doors. The accused would have to choose between these two doors to decide their fate. Behind one door held a hungry, savage tiger that would be the sign that the accused was guilty. Once chosen that door, the tiger would leap out and kill the unlucky man who chose its door. This man could run however long he wished, but with that wall the he would not escape the jaws of the tiger. Once the man was dead, the king's hired mourners would begin the ceremony of singing and praying for the loss while the audience bowed their heads and did the same.

The other door, however, held a lady. If chosen this door, it means that the accused was innocent, and he was married to the woman who was matched to him right then and there. Whether the man was married or not, the king would have a priest along with flower-girls and a band that played a harmonious song while the priest made the two in the arena man and wife. The audience in the huge arena's bleachers cheered for the new couple as the left the King's Arena, happily married.

The king has called this a fair justice, which it is. The accused had the total freedom to choose which door he wanted to open, and no one knew what lay behind each of the two doors, so no one could drive him to a door knowing which contained the death brought by the beast or which contained the love and joy brought by the lady. When put into the King's Arena, nobody could escape the semi-barbaric ruler's justice – you are either executed or married, and that was that in this kingdom.

You know about the judicial system of this kingdom now, but what about the people? The people of course do not dare to defy the laws of their king, for they fear the fate of the arena. Other than that, the social classes are much the same like any other kingdom – there was a royal family, upper class, middle class, and the lower class in which the homeless and beggars as well as slaves were classified in.

The lower class is of course the part of the social pyramid that is the poorest with its people in it either having a hard time, losing homes and with the worst jobs. The slaves that are hired are lucky to get long-lasting jobs or decent people to work for. All of the lower class was treated like dirt, which is the way of the status quo, sadly.

Those of the middle class were well off, having better jobs than the lower class and not much of the hate by the higher people. These middle classmen have the jobs of marketing, floral, blacksmithing, and other trades. Families in this class are not widely known, but there are a few famous people within the large population percentage that is the middle class. Children of the middle class were educated, but not as much as the upper class. Still, families in the middle class are grateful that they have a living within the social ranks of the kingdom.

Within the upper class, there were rich families and families with a high status. These people were the main clans that lived within the kingdom: the Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, and the Uchiha. The great clans had the higher, more important jobs of the kingdom, such as the police force, interrogation unit, trackers, and medics. These clans were pretty much in the king's circle of friends or advisors. These clans try to create the best suitors for the king's only daughter, the princess.

The princess was Sakura Haruno. She was the apple of her father's eye. The king loved his daughter very much, and if she were to ever be hurt, he would inflict the pain back on the person who did it to his daughter ten fold. Like the king, the princess was also partially barbaric. Both of them believed that you had to show some power and violence to keep the people in line. Sakura did, however, had a more sentimental side that she hid rather well. There was another thing that she hid from her father well…a lover.

Sakura Haruno was having an affair with a young man from the circle of friends. The lover she had was of decent blood, one of the Uchihas to be exact. He wasn't a royal of course, and he wasn't a suitor decided by the king, but the princess loved him. This young man was Sasuke Uchiha. He was a handsome young man who had eyes of many women set on him, but he always didn't care to notice. The only person he had his eyes on was the princess. The two lovers had been meeting each other for several months, either in the princess's room or outside in the middle of the night. All of this was a secret from the king, but what happens when he finds out that his daughter had been having a secret love affair with someone that he did not approve?

What will happen next after the fury of the king? You shall find out soon…in the actual story.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura Haruno woke to the sound of running through the house. She sat up in bed and looked at the door to her room, and it was closed. After a minute, the door was opened and a woman with a brown, tattered skirt that almost reached her ankles entered the princess's room. Sakura stared at the servant, waiting for her to speak.

"Your father wants you in the throne room, now, my lady," the servant said.

Sakura noticed a purple mark on her servant's face. "What happened to you, Maya?"

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry princess. Your father wants to see you right away." Her grey eyes looked into the princess's jade green eyes; the servant's stare was filled with worry and apology.

The princess nodded. She got out of bed and was helped by the servant in getting dressed into a flowing purple silk dress. After her shawl was on her shoulders, Sakura left her bedroom followed by her servant. She walked down the marble hallway and made a left when she reached a split hallway. Her footsteps echoed softly from the leather sandals she wore. The princess heard grumbling not too far ahead, and she picked up her skirt and ran to the throne room, hoping that her father wouldn't slap or beat a servant because of her punctuality.

The king was sitting in his throne and staring down the corridor to see his daughter come running into the throne room. She walked onto the red carpet that led her to stop before him. The princess halted as did her servant. The king watched as the two bowed, the servant bowing lower than the princess. He excused the servant, and she walked to the side of the gigantic room with the other servants of the king.

"You wished to see me, father?" Sakura asked. She looked up at the king, innocence shining in her eyes.

The king frowned at her. "Yes, I did." He leaned back in his chair and stared out of the room for a second before returning his gaze to the beautiful young woman standing before him. "Where were you last night, daughter?" he asked.

Sakura looked bewildered. "Why, father, I was in my room asleep." The king looked at the princess's servant and then back at Sakura.

"I know that you were out of the palace last night. Where did you go and who were you with?" Sakura stared at him and then sighed.

"I was out in the garden for a midnight walk. I had Rachel with me."

"Hm, that doesn't sound like the story I heard." The angry tone was starting to seep through the king's words. He took a more noticeable glance at Maya, and Sakura followed his gaze. Maya stared only at Sakura, her eyes pleading for forgiveness. Sakura discreetly nodded and looked back at her father. The king looked back at her. "Your servant had said that you were meeting someone, alone. Who would that someone be, Sakura?"

The princess didn't answer this time. She was biting her bottom lip to keep herself quiet from snapping at her father. When she didn't answer, the king sighed heavily.

"Well, I already knew who it was from your servant. I just wanted to hear you admit it, my daughter." His grip tightened on the arms of his throne. His voice came out in a louder, harsher tone. "Why were you having a love affair behind my back?! Why did you not tell me?!"

"You wouldn't have allowed it."

"If you reasoned with me I may have allowed it! Now that I found out that my daughter has loved someone who had no approval of mine, I can not relent and let him get away with it." Sakura's eyes were staring at her father, and he stared back. "I have already sent out the guards to arrest him."

Sakura's green eyes grew wide. "Please, Father, don't put him in jail," she said.

"Oh I'm not putting him in prison." The man's voice had fury and malice in it. "I am sending him to the Arena."

"No!" Sakura gasped. "Please Father! Don't do this! I'm sorry!"

"It's too late daughter!" the king snapped. "The arrangements have been set. I am going out to select the tiger and have sent the matchmakers to find the perfect bride for Sasuke Uchiha.

You, daughter, are grounded. You are to remain in this palace until the day comes for the Uchiha's trial in the Arena."

Sakura fell to her knees, crying. "Father, please reconsider. I am really sorry." The king got down from his throne and walked up to the young woman. She looked up to see his face, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Sakura, you are supposed to rule with a firm hand. You can't be this weak in emotions such as this." The king slightly smirked at a thought, and he spoke it aloud. "I actually think that this event will most certainly help you toughen up to emotions and make you a better ruler."

"I'm not even allowed to be a solo ruler father!" Sakura snapped. "Women are not allowed to rule alone!"

"That is correct, and that is why I am selecting a suitor for you as well. Now get up, daughter, and go to your room." He turned away from the girl and walked down the corridor. "Remember," he said. "You are only allowed to roam to the wall of the palace, no further." Several servants and guards followed the king, and Maya ran over to Sakura.

"I'm sorry my lady," Maya said as she helped the princess up onto her feet. "The king beat me until I told him everything."

Sakura looked over at the servant. "I'm sorry I gave you the burden of my secrets," she whispered. The two women then began to walk toward the princess's chambers.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The town's streets were bustling with people who were running errands for either their family or their job. Marketers shouted their products and prices over the sounds of conversations, footsteps and carts and horses. Buildings were spitting out people and taking more in. Bars were slightly packed in this hour before noon. The sun made the streets very hot so everyone who was socializing stood or sat in the shade of the buildings and overhangs. There was a line of women outside of a building, and when one woman left the building, another went inside.

The matchmakers were inside that building, looking over the woman and asking her questions about her life: name of course, hobbies, job, family, etc. Once the review was over, the matchmakers let the woman leave and call another one in. The process repeats, and then repeats again and again. After about ten more women, the matchmakers stop for a lunch break. During this lunch break the group discusses the past choices of brides, agreeing or disagreeing with a woman's evaluation.

While the building was temporarily closed, the women outside waited in the garden nearby and talk amongst themselves. When the notice was said that Sasuke Uchiha would be put in the King's Arena and that they were looking for a woman to be the possible bride, a bunch of women got ready for the matchmakers to come into their town to be tried for the honor. The women in the quad waiting for their turn with the matchmakers were talking about themselves and why they would be the right choice, rehearsing with one another. While they were squealing with excitement, a woman was tending the garden plants as her job.

This young woman was watering her roses when she overheard the news of the matchmakers being in town. She looked up from her work at all the women in the public part of her garden. When she heard the news about Sasuke Uchiha's sentence to be decided in the King's Arena, she thought of a question. _What on earth did he do to end up there?_

The woman knew the young upper classmen. She had met him on her way to drop off the king's ordered flowers for the dinner at the night of the arrival of the princess's suitors. The king had invited his close clan friends to join them, and she met Sasuke when she found herself lost in the palace. They had talked for a little bit, and she started to like the young man. Once they arrived in the banquet room, the woman noticed that the Uchiha's attention was then diverted completely to the princess. She saw the admiration in his eyes, so she knew that he was already taken. Later on though, she met Sasuke in her flower shop to purchase a small bouquet of roses. The woman knew that he and Sakura, the princess, were meeting each other since she could see the way they looked at one another when just passing by in the streets.

_So I guess "daddy" found out about their little meetings, _the woman thought. She knew that the two would get caught eventually, and she also figured that Sasuke Uchiha would be put into the Arena. The only thing that was still a mystery was what would come out of the door that he chooses – the lady or the tiger? The woman went back to watering her plants.

After several hours the crowd of women at the building that held the matchmakers had diminished to zero. The gardener/florist was weeding her garden when the matchmakers walked out of the building. They walked by when the gardener lady stood up with a small handful of weeds. One of the matchmakers stopped and looked at the gardener. Feeling the stare, the woman looked up at the matchmaker.

"May I help you?" the gardener asked the woman in white. The matchmaker was an old woman with silver hair and wore oval-shaped glasses.

The matchmaker woman walked around the gardener. The others noticed their partner's studying, turned around and walked back over there. They stood and watched the senior matchmaker overlook the dirt-stained gardener. The gardener began to feel out of place and self-conscious.

"Is there something I can help you with ma'am?" the gardener tried again. This time, the old woman seemed to have heard her and stopped her circling and stared at her face.

"How old are you?" the silver-haired lady asked.

"Uh…I am twenty-one, ma'am."

The other matchmakers nodded with the old woman. "Is gardening your job or your hobby?" a brown haired woman in the group asked.

"It's both really. I have a florist's shop next to this garden of mine."

"You made this public garden, miss?" asked another matchmaker.

The gardener nodded. "Yes, and I still take care of it after I set it up three years ago." The woman stood up a bit straighter and smiled politely. "Would you ladies care for a drink?" When the group said yes, she walked off and led them to her flower shop. They took a seat in the few chairs inside the shop while the gardener went out back to get some lemons for fresh lemonade.

"This is a rather nice shop," commented a matchmaker. "Do you have a family dear?" The gardener came in wearing a clean pink dress and poured the lemonade into their cups.

"I used to have a family, but they had died years ago. I have a sister that is in another town where she has a successful business in jewelling." The woman poured herself a glass and took a sip while she sat down. "This shop is also my house. I sleep upstairs and I have fruit trees in the backyard for my own purposes."

"I see…" The matchmakers asked more questions within the next twenty minutes. Finally the women said that they were late to arrive at the next town and had to leave. They filed out the door, but the last matchmaker, the old silver-haired woman, looked back at the gardener.

"What is your name, my dear?" she asked.

"Oh, my name is Natsumi," the young lady replied. She smiled and waved. "Good luck in finding the bride for that man in the Arena."

"Thank you, Natsumi." The old woman walked out of the flower shop and joined her group of judges. As they walked away, she whispered, "Heh, "summer beauty"…We may have already found her, girls."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning Natsumi did the early morning chores of watering her plants and checking on the new plants she added to the garden. After that she went back inside the shop to the back and cooked herself a small breakfast. She leaned back against the wall, eating some oatmeal and raisins. Natsumi finished her bowl and washed her dishes and dried off her hands and walked to the front of the shop and switched the closed sign to an open sign. The young woman walked over to the counter and sat there, her head propped up by her elbow. Her mind began to wander in the passing time.

It was around eleven in the morning when a young man came in. He looked around the flower shop freely, selecting several flowers. He walked up to the counter and saw that the lady was in a daze. He poked her and said, "Natsumi."

Natsumi jumped and looked at the boy. "Oh," she sighed. "It's you Naruto."

The young man with spiky blond hair grinned, his deep blue eyes sparkling. "Hey Nat. Slow day today huh?"

"You got that right." Natsumi looked at the flowers. "Those flowers are on sale. You can get two more of the same type for the same price."

"Cool, thanks." Naruto walked to the section where he got the purple flowers and picked two more, and then he walked back to the counter. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money. Natsumi handed him the change. "Did you hear about Sasuke?" the boy asked.

The young woman nodded. "Yeah. Are you going to see him when the day comes?"

"Of course. He was a friend of mine remember? What about you, you going?"

"I'll go to see, but I won't like to see him eaten by a tiger."

"Yeah, same here." He turned and began to leave the shop. "Catch you later Nat."

"Bye." Naruto walked to the door, and he suddenly stopped. He looked back at his friend. He said his question quietly, but he knew that she could hear it.

"Do you still love him Natsumi?"

The florist/gardener stared at the blond. She too, replied in a whisper. "I shouldn't…" Naruto nodded his head, signaling that he understood her wording. He then said his goodbyes and left the flower shop. Natsumi stared at the door, and then she stood up and cleaned up the shop.

It was a bit past noon when the old woman from the matchmakers came into the shop. Natsumi was spraying water on her flowers and checking the thermostat when the woman called her name. Natsumi looked at the old lady. "Hello, can I help you ma'am?" she asked. The young woman then recognized the woman as one of the matchmakers. After some thought, she didn't add to her question and just waited for the old woman's answer.

"You are the one who we have chosen to be Sasuke Uchiha's bride if he were to pick your door," the woman said. Her words surprised Natsumi, who just stared at the woman before her while her spray bottle dripped water into the flowers' container.

"Are you serious?" Natsumi asked.

"Yes. You are supposed to meet the king at three today." She looked over the young lady. "You may have to close your shop early. We need to make you presentable to the king."

Natsumi sighed and nodded. "Of course I have to look my best for the king. Just give me at least thirty minutes more to keep the shop open for any customers, and then I'll close shop for the time being and get ready and go to see the king."

"Alright Natsumi." The old woman decided to sit in a nearby chair while Natsumi sat back at the counter and waited for any other customers. After thirty minutes Natsumi closed the flower shop and went upstairs to get dressed while the matchmaker waited downstairs in the chair. Natsumi came downstairs after several minutes in a red dress that hugged her waist, slightly showing her curves, and a long, flowing skirt that almost reached her ankles.

"How's this?" Natsumi asked. She saw the woman wave, indicating her to turn around. Natsumi picked up her skirt, lifting it sideways to free her feet, and spun around. She made a slow, complete circle and stopped when she saw the old woman's face.

"That looks great," the matchmaker replied. She walked up to the young lady. "Your appearance here with the king will definitely show him that you are the right choice for Sasuke Uchiha. The king will be pleased."

Natsumi smiled. "Thank you ma'am," she said.

"Please, call me Chiiko." The old woman smiled at the red haired lady. She then picked up a lock of Natsumi's hair. "We should curl this a bit, what do you think?"

"Sure, Chiiko." Natsumi guided the old matchmaker upstairs to her room where the old woman grabbed the curling iron and had Natsumi sit down while she curled it. "Thank you Chiiko, for doing this."

"My pleasure Natsumi. I have not done this in a while, so I am glad to do it." Silence resumed as Chiiko curled the ends of Natsumi's hair and bangs. As soon as she was finished the old woman turned off the iron and set it down on the desk and stepped back to look at Natsumi. "That's much better."

Natsumi checked the mirror and looked at herself. She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled. She put a pair of gold earrings on and adjusted her yin-yang charm necklace as well as her other necklace which had a crescent moon overlapping the ocean waves along with a yin-yang symbol tucked under the top curve of the moon for a pendant. When she turned around to face Chiiko, the silver-haired woman was already at the door of the bedroom, waiting for her. The two women walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs and out the door. Then Chiiko led Natsumi down the street toward the palace where the king was waiting.

* * *

Is it addictive yet? Are you itching to read more? When I get five reviews I'll give you the next chapter. If you want it now, review so you get one step closer to getting the next piece.

Come on, it only takes 5 different ppl to review to get the next chapter. I'm making it easy here!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura was staring out her bedroom window, watching the servants in the front yard tending the garden plants and such things. Maya sat behind the princess, sewing a ripped part of a dress. As the princess stared out the window, she spotted Chiiko, the senior matchmaker. The young woman knew how well Chiiko parings were – they were the best and always worked. Sakura didn't really pay much attention to the matchmaker, but she paid more attention to the young woman walking behind her. The young woman was wearing a red silk dress that was as red as her hair. Sakura immediately recognized the young lady as Natsumi Niikyo, one of the best gardeners and florists of the capital.

The princess knew the girl in red. She had used to hang out at her flower shop when she wanted to get away from her father. Natsumi was a very nice person and always wanted to help Sakura. Seeing this lady walk behind the matchmaker made Sakura suddenly curious. She stood up and strode toward the door. Maya looked up and saw the princess leave the room, and she stood up, set her sewing aside and ran after her mistress.

Sakura walked on down the corridor to the throne room, were all guests go to see the king. She and Maya stepped quietly along behind Chiiko and Natsumi, and when the two went into the room, the princess waited behind the wall. She cursed to herself quietly, for she was not allowed to see her father in the middle of a meeting. She glanced over at Maya, who nodded in understanding of what her mistress was thinking. Maya walked into the throne room and waited along the wall with the other servants and watched the meeting take place.

Chiiko and the lady in red bowed in respect to the king. "My king," Chiiko said, "I have brought you the person you were looking for."

The king nodded to the matchmaker and looked over at the red-haired young woman. "Ah, this gardener is the one then?" His voice was rather curious.

"Yes sir, she is the best of them all. I'm sure that she shall fit the job nicely." Maya looked at the two people's faces, looking for an answer to their way of speaking. The servant then looked over at Natsumi. Her face was blank and her eyes were staring at the floor.

"So, Miss Niikyo, are you willing to take the job?" the king asked.

Natsumi glanced over at the line of servants and kept her gaze on Maya for a second. The young woman then faced the king, did a small curtsy and replied, "I would be delighted to serve you in what you wish, my king." She looked up at the king, who was smiling down on her.

"Very good, very good…Chiiko, thank you for bringing Miss Niikyo here on my request. The messengers were so busy today with all that will be happening in the next few weeks."

"Of course my liege," Chiiko said. "Shall I escort her to the garden to check the plants?"

"It would do nicely for her to do so. I need to be assured that I have the right people caring for my plants, especially in time for our royal guests' arrival next week." Chiiko nodded, and then she turned around and led Natsumi out of the throne room and to the left where the exit that led to the garden was. The king turned in his throne to look at Maya. "What is it Maya?" he asked assertively.

Maya cringed at the tone, but she still replied. "The princess was wondering if she was allowed to go into town today to purchase some perfume and accessories for the upcoming dinner party," she said.

The king thought for a moment. "Hmm…there is a good point in that request. The guests coming do fancy a specific scent that the women are supposed to wear…" He straightened in his seat. "Very well," he said. "But I expect her to be back home by nightfall."

"As you wish, my lord." Maya bowed and then quickly left the throne room. She walked around the corner of the corridor, and Sakura started to walk beside her. When her mistress gave her the questioning stare, Maya answered, "It seems that Natsumi was here to check on the gardens to make sure they look good when the neighboring king comes to visit for dinner next week."

Sakura nodded, grabbed her chin and walked on, thinking. "So father really trusts Natsumi to tend the plants?" she asked.

"I suppose so princess. She's been supplying the floral décor for the palace for four years, so the king must have faith in her judgment." She also added, "Miss Niikyo seems to have a gift toward nature, my lady."

"That is true Maya, very true." The princess then looked at her servant. "What did Father say about going out into town?"

"You have until nightfall."

"Alright." The two arrived at the princess's chambers. "Then we best be going to get our accessories then," Sakura said. She walked into her room, and her servant followed behind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Natsumi and Chiiko walked slowly through the large garden. Natsumi stopped every once in a while to check on a plant that looked a bit unhealthy. After checking with the servants who tended the garden, the young lady would smile, thank them, and move on along the garden path with the matchmaker.

"So, the king approves?" Natsumi asked.

"I believe so," Chiiko replied. She glanced around the garden before continuing. "I apologize for the slight confusion back there."

"Ah don't say that," Natsumi said as she bent down to check the young flowers. "I expected it to be a secret meeting or a coded conversation. No one is supposed to know who would be behind the door of the lady right?"

"That's the plan." The silver-haired woman watched the young lady examine the roses. She then looked up across the front to see Maya, the princess's servant, walking off with a cloaked woman who she concluded to be the princess. "Hm, looks like the king is allowing the princess to go into town this time."

Natsumi glanced up at the two retreating figures. "I see…" She looked over at the matchmaker. "Chiiko?"

"Yes Natsumi?"

"Are people allowed to visit those accused who are supposed to be in the King's Arena?"

The old woman thought about that for a moment. "I do not know my dear. You might have to ask the king yourself."

"Are they held in the local jail until their time in the Arena comes?"

"I think so." She eyed Natsumi, who was casually examining a Mongolia tree. "What do you plan to say to the Uchiha? You are not allowed to tell him that you will be his bride if he were to choose correctly."

"I know that Chiiko. I want to catch up with him. He was a friend of mine who I haven't seen for several months, nearly a year."

Chiiko stared at Natsumi, and then she sighed. "Alright, I think that you won't get in trouble with seeing him. I will not stop you in doing so. Just be careful and walk away if they say no to your visit, okay?"

"Of course Chiiko," Natsumi said. She finished looking through the garden, said her farewell, picked up her skirt and ran off into the town streets. The matchmaker watched as the young lady became a small red speck and into nothing as she disappeared beyond the horizon. Chiiko smiled to herself.

"What a spirited young woman," she said to herself. She then walked off to the palace and disappeared behind the door.

Natsumi had reached the dark building in which the prisoners were kept. She walked into the building and toward the desk where the warden sat with several papers in front of him. When she stopped before the desk, the warden looked up at her. He smiled after he looked her over.

"How can I help you?" he asked. He sat up straight and just stared at her face.

"I would like to see Sasuke Uchiha," Natsumi said.

The warden leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Why do you need to see him, miss?"

"I need to speak with him, sir."

"What for? A lady like you shouldn't be seeing criminals like him."

Natsumi put her hands on her hips and stared at the man sitting before her. "What gives you the right to tell me who to meet and makes you think that he's guilty?"

"He has been arrested for defying the king. He fell for the princess, and he was not a suitor or approved of the king." The warden looked Natsumi over again. "And I am the warden of this jail, so I can tell you who you are not allowed to see." He watched as Natsumi put her hands on his desk and lean toward him.

"Look," Natsumi said in a stern voice, "I have to speak with Sasuke Uchiha, and I will do so even without your permission. I can easily take you out and get in myself, but I do not want to do that. I believe that he is innocent, and I want to ask him for myself. So if you kindly let me go inside to talk to him for at least five minutes I would greatly appreciate it."

The warden looked into the young woman's eyes, and, seeing the seriousness in them, leaned back. "Fine," he grumbled. "You got five minutes." He stood up and led Natsumi through a door and into a room. "Stay here; I'll be back." The warden left the room, and Natsumi sat down in a chair and waited. She glanced at the one way glass that covered most of the right wall. She stared at her reflection, and when the door clicked, she looked over at it. The warden came in with a young man with raven black hair that was spiked in the back in a flare. The man's skin was pale, but not the unnatural type of pale. He was staring at her with emotionless onyx eyes while the warden spoke.

"Five minutes," he reminded Natsumi. "When time's up I mean it, so use your time wisely." The man left the room, locking the door behind him. Sasuke sat down, and silence hovered between the two for a minute, but then it was broken by Natsumi.

"Long time, no see, Sasuke," she said.

"Why are you here?" the young Uchiha asked.

Natsumi propped an elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand. "Can't I see an old friend? I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine. You didn't need to come here."

"Oh, did I interrupt your sulking time? You shouldn't be in here without at least one visit, especially when you're possibly going to die." The Uchiha glared at her, but she didn't look away. "There's the Sasuke I know," she said. "Giving up isn't your thing, you know? So why this time?"

The young man was quiet. Natsumi still waited. After a minute he answered, "Either way I'm going to lose her, Natsumi."

"Ah…Sakura, of course." Natsumi brushed some dust off her skirt. "Well, that's what you get when you go behind the king's back Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at her again. "He wouldn't have allowed me anyway."

"Who knew that he wouldn't? He may have let you with some persuasion. You really got to think of the consequences before you make such a big decision."

"I did, and it looked like it was worth it."

"Getting mauled by a tiger is worth the risk of loving the princess in secret?" Natsumi laughed at the thought. "Now that's what I call love. Bet you're regretting making that decision huh?"

He slammed his fist onto the table. "That is not true," he hissed. "I do not think that at all." When he looked at the red haired woman, she was un-phased by his anger.

He looked into her eyes and saw the sympathy in them. He concluded that she did not mean to put it like that.

"I'm sorry I laughed," Natsumi said. "I tend to do that when I am worried or nervous. You should know that Sasuke-kun, but I guess the time gap between today and our last meeting made you forget that."

"Hn." Sasuke had calmed down and leaned back in his chair. "How's business?" he asked.

"Good," she replied. "You should've seen the line of women who wanted to be interviewed to be your bride. They crowded my garden and didn't leave until six at night."

This time, Sasuke made a small chuckle. "Were you in that line, Natsumi?"

"No, I had work to do."

"If you didn't would have been in that line?"

"Now what makes you ask these questions? Did you want me in line to be your bride, Sasuke Uchiha?"

The young man stiffened. "No," he said. Natsumi laughed, and he glared at her. She put her hands up like she was showing him that she was unarmed.

"Sorry, sorry, but the look on your face was so funny," she said. "As you were saying, I wouldn't have been in line. Too much competition, and not to mention that I knew that I wouldn't be right for you anyway."

"I see…"

"Would you have wanted me to be in that line? Looks like you're disappointed about my answer."

"I could care less if you were in that line or not." He glanced at the clock behind Natsumi. "You have one minute left."

"You really want to get rid of me don't you?" Natsumi's tone went from friendly to annoyed and somewhat sad.

"You shouldn't be here, Natsumi," Sasuke replied. "A place like this isn't right for you."

Natsumi smiled. "That's the first nice thing you said to me this whole meeting. Good progress, Sasuke." She stood up. Her tone went to sarcastic, "Well, I guess I'll get out of this 'bad' place then. You know I can take care of myself Sasuke. I'll be back some other time, okay?"

"Hn." The warden came through the door and waited for Natsumi to get out of the room. The young woman headed toward the warden. She stopped in the doorway and looked at Sasuke.

"By the way, I'm going to be there at the Arena to see how you do. Good luck with your decision when the time comes." With that to think about, Natsumi left the room. The warden stared after her, and then he looked back at Sasuke.

"Come on, time to go back to your cell," he said. Sasuke got up and walked ahead of the man down the hallway. The warden was close behind, watching for any bad move the Uchiha makes in attempt of escape. "That was a very interesting woman," the warden commented. "Very independent."

Sasuke did not reply or comment. He stopped at his cell and waited for the warden to unlock it. The Uchiha walked inside and sat on his bed while the man closed the barred doors, locked them, and put a seal on it. The warden walked away, his footsteps echoing in the dark hallway into silence. Finally, the Uchiha spoke.

"She is indeed independent."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura and Maya walked through the streets of town, stopping every once in a while to check out the merchandise. As soon as the princess bought her perfume and hair accessories, she and Maya began to walk back to the palace. They strolled by the flower shop, and Sakura stopped and looked at Natsumi, who was back into her forest green dress and grey apron, tending to the public garden's plants. Sakura walked over to the woman and stopped right behind her. Natsumi froze, and then turned around to see the princess. She bowed.

"Good evening Princess," she said. "How can I help you?"

"I was here to visit while I am outside," Sakura replied. "How's business doing, Natsumi?"

The gardener smiled slightly. "It's going good. Just wondering, Princess, how come you decide to visit me today? You've past by this place a dozen times before without a single word."

"That was when I had the privilege to go out and about as I pleased. Now I need permission to go somewhere."

"Sakura, ma'am, I can tell that there is more to it. You look…suspicious. Why is that?"

The princess bit her tongue, preventing herself from calling her a nuisance and asking herself why she bothered to come here. She regained control and said, "I saw you at the palace today, and I was wondering why my father called for you."

"Well, I was asked to inspect your garden to make sure that it is in good condition for the guests coming next week. Is that something to be suspicious about, my lady?"

"No, not at all." Sakura still felt suspicious about the meeting Natsumi had with her father, but she couldn't put her finger on a reason why or what she was feeling that way. "Well, that eases my mind. Thank you, Natsumi. I must go, otherwise Father will be furious."

"Alright Princess," Natsumi said. "Best of luck then. Good-bye." She watched the princess and her servant walk away into the throng. After a bit, she bent down to the tulips and watered them.

As the princess walked toward the palace, she began to think about the event that will take place at the King's Arena. Who will the lady be? Sakura thought. She really wanted to know. When she saw Natsumi with Chiiko, she figured that Natsumi was the one who would be behind the door. If Natsumi was only called there to inspect their gardens, then why send Chiiko to get her? "Maya," Sakura said, "did Father say why he sent Chiiko the Matchmaker to get Natsumi?"

"The king said that he was short on available messengers to send after Miss Niikyo," Maya replied. "Is there something wrong my lady?"

"I am just unsettled. I need to find out who the lady is and which door will have the tiger and which will have the lady."

"They probably haven't decided it yet. The answer you are looking for might be found after a week or so."

Sakura nodded. "Good point Maya." By this time the two women had arrived at the doors of the palace. The door was opened and they walked inside. The princess and her servant walked toward her bedroom, entered, and closed the door behind them. Maya helped Sakura out of her dress and into her nightgown. The princess combed her hair and went into her bed. Maya made sure that her mistress was comfortable before heading to the door.

"Good night my lady," the servant said.

"Good night Maya," the princess replied. Maya nodded, opened the door, walked out and closed it behind her. Sakura sighed and stared at the ceiling. I will find out who she is and which door she will stand behind. I will find out and tell Sasuke-kun which door to choose.

Now there was a difficult question: which door will the princess allow her lover to open? Will Sakura let him be killed by a savage tiger, or will she let him get married to some other woman? Her logical side wanted Sasuke to stay alive and be happy, so she should let him pick the one with the lady. The other, more rash and barbaric side wanted no one else to have him except for herself, so it wanted her to let Sasuke pick the door with the tiger.

Would she want to see her lover eaten alive? Wedded to a beautiful, smiling, blushing lady who would love to be with the Uchiha? Both seemed like a bad idea to the princess. Either way, she was going to lose Sasuke Uchiha, so which way would she lose him? Lose him through death or through holy matrimony?

Sakura envisioned in her sleep the scene when Sasuke chooses the tiger's door. She screamed as she watched her lover ripped apart and eaten, blood everywhere. She heard the tiger's vicious snarls and roars, and she heard loud cries of agony from the Uchiha. When the growling and roaring ceased, the tiger stepped away from Sasuke's mangled, bloody body and roared into the crowd. People gasped and people cried, and people even cheered for the gory entertainment. Sakura would be sobbing while the mourners prayed for his spirit's safe journey. She, as well as everyone in the King's Arena, would also be praying for the Uchiha with heavy hearts, but the princess would be the one with the heaviest heart of them all.

The princess woke up from that dream with tears in her eyes and flowing down her cheeks. She wiped away her tears and thanked God that it was all a dream. She went back to sleep and began to dream again.

This time, she saw Sasuke choose the other door. A woman with long red hair and a white floral gown walked out from the darkness of the door, and Sasuke smiled at the woman who they both knew as Natsumi. Sakura gasped when she saw the woman. Her? How could that be?! She watched helplessly as her lover and the gardener were met by the priest in the middle of the amphitheatre and made them man and wife. The princess dug her nails into her palms to prevent herself from shrieking with sorrow of the way the bride had to be someone she knew perfectly well. As the audience cheered for the new couple, their hurrahs and praises along with the band the king arranged for the marriage drowned out the sound of Sakura's agonized scream as she watched Sasuke and Natsumi leaving the King's Arena with two flower-girls covering the path before them with rose petals.

Sakura awoke once again, and when she looked at her hands, they were slightly bloody from when she dug her nails into them. The princess stared at the silk sheets, wondering if these dreams will ever happen. If that is who lies beyond the door of the lady, which door should she help Sasuke choose? Does she still want him to be alive and married to some other woman, or does she want him to duke it out with the tiger? Sakura shook those thoughts away and lied back down in bed and closed her eyes. She tossed and turned as the two scenarios haunted her dreams.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A week had passed, and Natsumi was finishing up a floral table-piece for the king's dinner with the foreign king of the neighboring kingdom of the western region of Japan. Natsumi made sure that the symbolic flowers for peace and tranquility were inside the decoration, for she knew that the visiting king and his family were fond of such things. How did she know about this? She used to live in their kingdom. She much preferred their way of rule than the way King Haru, the name sounds better than putting the full Haruno after the title of king, did. She would've stayed with the other, more traditional Japanese ruler's kingdom if not for the sad memories it kept about her. The young woman vowed that she would go back there when the time was right.

This dinner party at King Haru's palace will be very interesting. The king had invited Natsumi to go, and he wouldn't take no for an answer. Natsumi adjusted the last cherry blossom branch and analyzed her work. With a nod of satisfaction, she walked to the end of the counter and set the table-piece down. She jogged up the stairs and started to get ready to go to the palace. While she got into her midnight blue kimono for the theme in honor of the foreign king who is arriving later on tonight, Natsumi began to think about how she was put into this whole situation.

She is about to go to a royal dinner party on request of the king. The guest of honor of this dinner is the ruler of the kingdom she used to live in. After this dinner session, after about three weeks, she will have to go to the King's Arena to take part of the event as the bride of Sasuke Uchiha if he were to pick her door. She would either lose a friend or be wedded to someone who she loved. Practically the princess hates her because of the whole matchmaker thing – Natsumi knew that Sakura would catch on eventually, it was inevitable. She just may even be punished by order of the princess herself for something that she may be framed in doing. Natsumi tied on the gold sash of the kimono and looked at herself in the mirror, and then she sighed.

"How the hell did I get myself into this mess?" she asked her reflection.

_**Fate put you into this "mess"**_ said her conscious.

_Oh, now you come in to talk to me. Awesome timing Conscious._

**_Hey, I was only watching to see where this was going before I spoke. We both know how you love to argue if the case looks winnable to you._**

_Still, why wait so damn long, huh? And please enlighten me on the concept of Fate being part of this whole thing?_

_**I was observing the situation to find the answer to how you got into this situation. It kind of looks like life went jacked up after your clan's death dude. Fate, I think, is trying to make up for the crappy and depressing part of your life with something that may make you happy or just give you some adventure.**_

_If I wanted adventure I would've stuck to being a ninja in the other village._ Natsumi had fixed up her hair into a fancy bun held up by a chopstick and was walking downstairs into the flower shop. The young lady picked up the floral décor and headed for the door. She left the shop, locked it, and headed toward the palace. Her mind continued to talk while she walked effortlessly, avoiding obstacles in her way without paying much attention.

**_Remind me why you left that village again, because the reason was so weak and full of lies when I heard it last that I forgot it word for word._**

_I left because I didn't want to be a ninja anymore._

_**Bull crap Natsumi. You know that you want to be a ninja. It sure beats being a perfectionist gardener and florist.**_

_Those jobs help me make a living. Besides, I couldn't take the job of being a kunoichi after the massacre…_

**_…You have to live up to that Nat. You can't run away from it. Being a ninja is in your blood, just as being a nature person to the extremes._**

Natsumi chuckled at that. _Yes, to the very extremes since I can manipulate them and understand the animals. Thanks. Better pay more attention now that I am at the palace._ Natsumi adjusted the flowers in her arms and walked up the palace steps. The guards let her inside, and she was led to the dining hall by a servant. Once she entered the room, the servant helped her set up the flowers and left her to look around while he went to get the king.

After several minutes, King Haru strode into the dining room, followed by Princess Sakura. Natsumi was staring at a painting of an Eastern Dragon soaring through the sky when the king called out to her. "Miss Niikyo, how nice of you to come!" he said not hiding his joy of seeing her there. Natsumi turned around and the king looked at her kimono. "That is a very nice kimono."

"Thank you sire," Natsumi said with a bow. She bowed to the princess as well. "Good evening Princess."

Sakura merely nodded at the woman. Natsumi saw a spark of hate in them, and she was taken aback by it. Easily composing herself without notice, she smiled at the king.

"Sir, may I ask why you have given me the honor to attend this meeting?" she asked.

"The Hokage of the neighboring land wished to see you. She requested you to be here and I accepted," King Haru replied.

Natsumi nodded along with a thank you. So the Hokage, leader of the shinobi village, wanted to see her. I wonder why… Of course the young lady knew exactly why: to get her to come back to the village. She was sure of this reason, and she was prepared with the answer: when the time is right, she will go back.

There was the sound of heels coming from down the corridor, and the king and the princess looked down that way. Natsumi, too, looked in that direction. A woman with a carnation pink kimono had entered the dining hall. Her dark yellow hair was flowing freely for once, and her hazel eyes were glowing. She walked up to the king and bowed, and the king took his turn to bow.

"Lady Hokage," the king said. "I am honored to have you in my home."

"And I am honored to be allowed to stand within it," the woman replied. She glanced over at Natsumi, and her expression went from businesslike to a happy smile. "Good evening, Natsumi."

The red-haired girl bowed. "Good evening ma'am."

"Shall we begin our dinner?" asked the king.

"Of course," the Hokage replied. The four walked to the dining table and sat down. The servants set plates of food before them and they began to eat. Everyone was quiet, and only the soft sounds of chopsticks scraping their plates kept it from being total silence.

"So," the king said, "what matter of business have you come to discuss with us?" The blond woman glanced across her table at the king. Her hazel eyes were back to a hard, serious expression.

"I have come to talk to you about private affairs that shouldn't be discussed at this table, but it can be talked about in private." The female ruler also turned her gaze briefly to Natsumi, who was staring back at her. The king seemed to understand what she meant.

The dinner then turned into a casual conversation for rulers: how the economy was going, taxes, current crimes. That subject became slightly more with the Hokage's question. "I've heard that there is an upcoming judgment in the King's Arena. Who is the accused?"

"…It is Sasuke Uchiha," the king answered after some thought. He watched the woman's actions carefully. She had frozen at the name.

"Oh really? What for, if I may ask?"

"He had gone against the law of being approved of suiting before getting intimate with my daughter."

The Hokage tapped her plate with her chopsticks, thinking about what he just said. "I see," was all that she could say. After several more minutes the group finished their dinner and went on to dessert. Once that was finished, the king and the Hokage left the room to discuss their matters while Natsumi and Sakura sat at the table, slowly eating their dessert.

"Have you visited Sasuke lately, Natsumi?" Sakura finally said after three minutes of silence. She stared at the red-haired girl. Natsumi's gold eyes met her emerald ones.

"Yes, about a week ago. He was fine, didn't really want me to be there though."

"Oh…" Sakura resumed eating. Natsumi kept quiet and continued to eat too. About fifteen minutes had passed when King Haru and the Hokage entered the room. The shinobi leader told the two ladies that she had to be back at her village before dawn, so she was going to leave now. Sakura and Natsumi both stood up and bowed in thanks and said their goodbyes. Natsumi watched the blond haired woman walk away, followed by a masked man in black, an ANBU agent, she figured.

Natsumi then turned to King Haru and Princess Sakura. She bowed to them. "Thank you for inviting me, your highnesses," she said. Surprisingly, the king bowed to her in return.

"It was a pleasure to have you join us," he said. Sakura followed her father's example and did a curtsy. Natsumi smiled at both of them. She repeated her thank you and waved goodbye. She turned to the stairs and walked away.

_I wonder what Tsunade-sama told King Haru_… The Niikyo just kept asking herself that question the whole way back to her house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Natsumi had left her shop to go visit Sasuke at the prison. The day that he would be in the King's Arena was only five days away, and she wanted to see how he was doing with the pressure. When she walked into the building and was approaching the warden's desk, the man had already looked up and saw her.

"Coming to see him again?" asked the warden.

"Yes. Am I allowed to, sir?" Natsumi's tone held some politeness, but she made it clear that she would get there no matter what. The man took a chance and crossed his arms over his chest. He stared coolly at her.

"You gotta give me a good reason to let you in this time."

The woman figured as much. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a note. She held to out to the officer, and he snatched it up and read it. After a few minutes the warden put down the letter and stared at the woman before him. Natsumi explained the note, since she saw the slight doubt and confusion in his eyes.

"The princess is permitting me to see Sasuke Uchiha in her name. I am her messenger for the time being, you know how busy the king's daughter would be only five days away from the event. She says that I come here to study the mental stability of the accused and give her a report when I get the information I need.

Even if you deny me to enter, the princess's word of permission outdoes your own. So, sir, I suggest you just go along with it and let me in. I swear that I am not up to anything bad." When the warden stared at her in doubt again she stared back, her golden eyes hard and serious. "If I were to be lying, I would be charged of forging a royal's name and using it for my own doings. That crime would result to immediate execution, wouldn't it? Now why on earth would I risk such a deadly game of chance?"

The warden stared at her, eyes wide. He didn't think that she would bring that up. He considered what she said for a minute. Finally he said, "Very well. Follow me." The warden led Natsumi inside the actual building and made her wait in the room again while he went to get the Uchiha. After a while he came in with the boy and left saying that they only had fifteen minutes tops.

"Why are you here again Natsumi?" Sasuke asked.

"I was sent here by your girlfriend okay?" Natsumi answered in a rather annoyed tone. "She's not allowed to see you, remember? You know that I'm not enjoying this as much as you are."

He cocked an eyebrow. "So you don't like me at all." The supposed question was more of a statement.

"Do you want me to go crazy over you like every other girl?" Natsumi sighed. "Look, I do care about your well-being, Sasuke. The only thing is that I, unlike the other girls, know when to back off. You already have a girlfriend, so I do not push it. Do you see the logic in that?"

"Yeah. Still, that's a bit interesting."

"Why?"

"It just is that's all."

Natsumi stared at him with a studious gaze. "Are you inferring that you like it when I go all fan girl on you?"

The Uchiha quickly answered, "No." He stared at the clock and sighed. "So, how is Sakura doing?"

"She's alright I guess. I can't tell as much since I never really see her. She does look and act depressed though." Natsumi rested her hands on the table. "The princess is very worried about you Sasuke. I've been telling her that you were doing fine, but she won't listen to me. She already hates my guts."

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know why, but she always gives me this hateful glare whenever she gets the chance. I was surprised that she actually asked me come over here and talk to you for her."

"I see…" He stared at the table, thinking about a reason why Sakura would hate Natsumi. He knew that Natsumi was a very kind person and he couldn't think of anything rude or mean that she had done to anyone. Then there was the fact that Sakura could be easily jealous. She could be mad that Natsumi was able to go see him while she could not. Another thing that she may be mad about would be that Natsumi was the only other person who could make Sasuke smile and laugh, even though he and Natsumi haven't really done anything like that the past what? Two years?

Natsumi broke him away from his thoughts. "Maybe you should write a note to her telling her that you're okay or whatever your condition is." When Sasuke stared at her suspiciously, she said, "I'm not gonna read it dork. What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Sneaky, stealthy, opportunist…shall I go on?"

"You're such a jerk. You know damn well that I will not read it. I may be curious on how the hell you can be so romantic and love-dovey, but I'm not gonna read your note in the fear that I may throw up at the corniness."

"Did I forget to add sassy to your characteristics list?"

Natsumi shot him a glare, but then she composed herself and unclenched the fist that was automatically formed when he said the remark. She reached her unclenched fist into her pocket and pulled out a paper and a pen. "Here you go Prince of Jerks."

"Hn." The Uchiha ignored her comment and picked up the pen and stared at the paper. He glanced up at Natsumi, who was already reading a small book. Sasuke looked down at his paper again and began to write his note to the princess. He felt like he was a little kid again, passing notes from person to person to get it to someone across the room, or in this case town. He didn't write much, and after he signed it he folded it and rolled the pen across the table to Natsumi, who caught it without looking away from her reading. Sasuke set the note down on the table as well.

Natsumi bookmarked her page and put the book back in her small drawstring bag. She picked up the pen and the note and put the note in her pocket while the pen was dropped into her bag. "See? Now was that so hard?" she asked like she was speaking with a five-year old who had to sit still for his first shots.

"Whatever," Sasuke replied. "So, was that all you came here for?"

"I guess so." Natsumi stood up, and so did he. "Well, good luck Sasuke-kun. If I don't come back as a messenger for Princess Sakura, then I will see you at the Arena." Since the Uchiha did not reply, the red-haired woman simply nodded and turned toward that door. She opened the door and left the meeting room. The warden mumbled a goodbye and went into the room to get Sasuke out and back to his cell. Natsumi walked outside of the building and walked toward the palace, where she was now welcomed at to go through as she pleased as long as she listens to the workers there. She went through the double doors and walked across the foyer to meet with a servant.

"Can I help you?" the servant asked.

Natsumi nodded. "I'm here to deliver a message to the princess," she said. The servant nodded in understanding and turned around.

"Right this way," he said. The man walked off down the hallway and Natsumi followed him quietly. They went through the maze of corridors and finally stopped at a door. "This is the princess's chambers. She should be inside, and if not then you may check the gardens. I must be going now."

"Thanks," Natsumi said. The servant simply nodded and walked on down the hallway. Natsumi faced the huge white doors and knocked. Within ten seconds the left door opened, revealing Sakura's main servant, Maya.

"Can I help you miss?" she asked.

"I'm just here to give this note to Princess Sakura." Natsumi reached into her pocket and handed Maya the folded paper. "It's from Sasuke. I hope she'll get to read it soon."

Maya nodded. "She will, I can assure you it. Thank you."

"No problem. I better get back to my shop. There may be people over there waiting already." Natsumi waved goodbye to the servant and left back the way she came.

The servant watched the red haired lady disappear around the corner. She then went back inside the room and closed the door. Maya turned around and faced the princess, who was in a bathrobe. She held out the note to her. "A note from Sasuke Uchiha, mistress."

Sakura took the note and stared at it. She took a deep breath before she opened it. The note read:

Sakura,

I am fine, don't worry about me. I know that you miss me, and I miss you too. Be strong, okay? I'll get through with the judgment, and if I do get the tiger, I shall say in this note that I love you. You know that I always will. Take care of yourself, got it?

~Sasuke

Sakura smiled at the note. She put it in her robe pocket and dried off her wet hair. She got dressed into a gown and sat on her cushioned chair and stared out the window while Maya sat in her chair and began to sew again. I will, Sasuke-kun, Sakura thought. I'll try to help you too…don't worry.

* * *

Yeah, I decided to put up a few more chapters before putting review goals. Please review!! I haven't been able to write lately due to the lack of encouragement and joy of pleasing my readers. I would REALLY REALLY appreciate it. Pretty please? I'm begging here!

Natsumi: *is a wolf pup running in circles* Please review!

Me: I'd be doing what she's doing but I can't shapeshift. Anyways, R&R!! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Several days later, the day of Sasuke Uchiha's time in the King's Arena had arrived. Practically everyone in the entire kingdom came to the Arena – the whole coliseum was full and people stood outside the wall of the King's Arena, struggling to see what is going on within. Sakura sat at the top row of the Arena alongside her father. They watched the people below them while everything else was being prepared. Sakura kept her eyes on the doors, remembering what she had discovered earlier that day.

The princess had managed to find out which door would have the tiger and which one the lady. The people who took care of the Arena had told her this information – all it took was a bit of gold and persistence. Sakura even got the bonus of who the woman behind the lady's door was. She had the gut feeling about it all along. It was Natsumi. The princess stared at the two doors, imagining the tiger and the lady behind them.

Natsumi was walking to her spot where her door was. As she walked by, she heard the roar of the tiger. A man ran from behind the curtain and past her. "The tiger will not leave its cage, and it snapped the control rod in half!" he cried. The "control rod" was a more humane sounding name for the large spear that was used for wild animals. The man stopped in front of the red-haired lady. "Miss," he said. "I suggest that you go to your spot immediately before the event begins. I have to go tell the other keeper to fetch the spare control rod." The man ran off and disappeared into the dark tunnel.

"The tiger eh?" Natsumi wondered to herself. She listened to the growling of the tiger, and then she took a step toward the curtain. She reached her right hand out and grabbed the thick fabric. Natsumi pulled the curtain aside and walked into the small space. Right away, there was the sound of the tiger's roar. Orange, black and white blurred before her face as well as the tiger's fangs. Natsumi had jumped back in time for the tiger's claws to barely miss her face. When her vision focused, she saw the tiger crouched in the opposite corner of the cage, ears flat, and its golden eyes were glowing with hate.

Natsumi took a step forward again to the cage. "Hey there," she said softly. "Don't be afraid…"

The tiger roared and raised a paw in the air. Its teeth were bared and sharp.

"Please calm down. If you do not the men who have been torturing you will return with more spears." The woman then noticed the gash on its leg. "I see…You've been hurt. Here…let me help you." Natsumi reached through the bars of the cage, holding her hand out to the wild cat.

In a flash the tiger lunged at the girl, and she pulled back. The tiger hit the bars and fell onto the metal floor. It growled at her, glaring. Natsumi kneeled by the cage and stared at the tiger.

"Come on, trust me. I'm not like these brutal people. I am here to help…" Natsumi held out her hand and reached for the tiger's paw. She stroked the tiger's thick short fur, and the tiger's growling ceased. The tiger stared at Natsumi, clearly confused. When the lady scratched under his chin, he began to purr.

"See? I'm not here to hurt you. Now let me see your arm please."

The tiger lifted its left front leg and helped hold it up while Natsumi examined it. The lady smiled and placed her hand on the gash. The tiger tensed, but then it relaxed as the pain in its leg diminished. When she lifted her hand away, the wound was gone. The tiger was still for a moment, and then it rubbed its head against Natsumi's hand, purring.

"You're welcome," Natsumi replied to the gesture. "I have a favor to ask of you." When she knew that she had the tiger's attention she continued, "I want you to not kill the young man that you may face. He is innocent, and innocent people and animals must not be punished. Only those who are corrupt and evil must be punished for their bad deeds.

The king may have forbidden him to stay away, but love is more important than that rule. It was only an obstacle. I hope that you understand that. You are an innocent tiger who was captured and abused. I understand your lack of trust and your burning hatered, but I am not the people who abused and injured you. I am one who cares and helps those in need."

"Purrrrr…." The tiger rubbed its head against Natsumi's hand and laid down on the bottom of the cage.

"Thank you for your understanding." Natsumi heard the men who were to "care" for the tiger running toward them. She stood up, and the tiger looked up at her. "The men are coming, you have to listen to what they say, or they'll use the spears on you. Good luck."

"Miss! Step away from there!" a man said. Two other men grabbed Natsumi and yanked her back from the tiger's cage. "That animal is vicious. What were you thinking?"

"He doesn't look vicious," Natsumi said. The three men stared at the tiger, which was standing up and quietly growling at the men. "I think he doesn't like the fact that you're grabbing me…"

The two men released their grip on the woman, and the tiger's growl had stopped. After a moment of silent confusion, the first man said, "Miss, the event is starting. Get to your place, now." Natsumi did not argue and left the curtained room. She walked to her spot behind the other door and waited.

Outside, the crowd was quiet as the king announced that the trial had begun. King Haru ordered, "Let the accused into the Arena!"

The doors underneath the side where the king and his daughter sat opened, and the crowd gasped in awe as the young man walked into view. Sasuke stood in the middle of the circle, and the people in the audience whispered amongst themselves, some in admiration and some in pity that such a man may die. The Uchiha faced the king and princess, and he bowed as tradition was. The king just sat and nodded to the young man. Everyone's eyes were on the man in the Arena, but Sasuke's eyes were on the princess seated to the king's right.

Sakura stared back at his onyx eyes. The look in his eyes was all too clear to her. "Which?" they asked. Sakura had known that he would ask for an answer, and she had been debating on which door to let him go to. Without a second thought, the princess casually, but quickly, moved her hand to the right.

Sasuke saw from the look in Sakura's eyes that she had known which door had what behind it. He gave her the questioning stare, and the princess had gestured to the right. He straightened himself, turned, and walked to the door on the right. The Uchiha reached for the door and opened it. Everyone held their breath, waiting for what would walk out of the shadows of the room behind the door.

Silence…It was nerve-wrecking to not hear a single sound at all. What was behind the door? Is it the lady, who is shy and is hesitating to reveal herself? Or is it the tiger, waiting for the opportunity to pounce on his defenseless prey? Finally, a low growl emanated from the darkness beyond the opened door. Sasuke turned around and looked at Sakura; his eyes were confused and asked "Why?"

The princess could not meet his eyes. She only stared at the darkness where the tiger lurked. She had to make a decision, and with all those nightmares night after night, she finally made it. (Everyone has heard of the saying "if I can't have him/her, nobody can", so that's the thing here.) The princess finally set her eyes on her lover, her eyes sad and held slight regret. When the tiger's growl got louder, Sasuke turned his attention toward the sound, and Sakura looked away.

Everyone watched the tiger calmly walk out of the doorway. The tiger's eyes scanned across the crowd. The tiger spotted the king and his daughter and roared at them. It then looked at Sasuke, who was still and watching the tiger warily. The wild cat liked to see the fear in the young man's eyes, and its tail twitched in anticipation. The man took slow, quiet steps away from the hungry looking tiger. The tiger noticed the small movements and locked on the Uchiha. Sasuke froze.

The audience held their breath, waiting.

With a moment of thought it seemed, the tiger looked away from the young man and took a step toward the wall. It looked around the crowd again. With great speed, the tiger charged at the wall, and when it got close enough, the creature leaped up into the air and clung to the top of the wall. People in the bleachers in that area screamed and ran away. The others surrounding the tiger also fled, and the tiger watched them all. It pulled itself up into the audience and began to run up the rows. People got up and scrambled out of the large tiger's way as it made its way to the king's box.

"Guards!" the king shouted as he stood up. Three armored men stepped between King Haru and the wild animal that was fifty feet away and enclosing. Once the tiger was twenty feet away, one of the guards backed away and ran when he saw the murder in the tiger's eyes. The remaining two charged down the steps to spear the tiger before it got to the king. The king looked at Sakura and ordered, "Run daughter!"

Sakura nodded and ran along with the crowd and away from the scene. The princess saw the two guards get tackled by the tiger before she turned back around to run ahead. She was only paying attention to the way ahead of her when she heard the snarl of the tiger and the scream of her father. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a thud of something big hitting the floor. She was frozen in place, staring at the running throng ahead of her. When she felt a stare and heard a low growl, the princess slowly turned around and faced the tiger.

The tiger was bloody around its mouth and chest, and next to it was the king's body. The king's robes were soaked in blood, and Sakura looked away from the sight. She instead looked at the tiger who had murdered her father. The tiger took a step toward Sakura, its teeth bared and claws ready. Sakura couldn't look away from the cat's golden eyes and seeing the hate in them. She heard Sasuke call out her name, telling her to run, but she couldn't move.

"STOP!" commanded a female voice.

The tiger immediately stopped growling, and its features relaxed somewhat. It turned toward the arena, and Sakura turned to look as well. Standing behind Sasuke was a woman in a white floral gown which swayed with the wind as did the lady's red hair. The woman, Natsumi, was staring directly at the tiger, and it was staring right back into her eyes.

Natsumi pointed to the ground to her right. "Come here," she said in a stern voice.

The tiger took one last look at Sakura, and then it made its way down the stairs and leaped over the wall. The tiger ran across the circle of dirt, passed Sasuke, and stopped right in front of Natsumi. It moved to where the lady was pointing and sat down, staring up at her. Natsumi petted the tiger's large head.

Sakura couldn't process the scene. The tiger purposely killed her father. It didn't kill Sasuke, but it did kill her father, the king. At first she thought of this scenario as a twisted justice, but then she remembered how easily the tiger obeyed Natsumi. The princess felt rage take the place of her fear, and she was finally able to move. She pointed at the woman in white and stated, "You killed my father! You commanded that monster to kill him!"

"I did no such thing," Natsumi said loudly so the princess could hear it.

"Liar! That tiger is obviously a pet of yours, I mean look how it listens to you!" She picked up her skirt and ran down the stairs to talk easier to the woman. "Don't deny it! You hated me and my father."

Natsumi stared at Sakura with confusion. "Why would I hate you or your father?" she asked. "Both of you welcomed me into your place, and I was honored by it. I would never harm those who have helped me in some way."

"But that tiger listened to you! Why?!"

"I helped him earlier before the event began. I healed his injuries." The woman stroked the tiger's fur, and the tiger purred. "I am not mastering him, we are friends."

"A friend who killed the king as a favor."

"I did ask him a favor, but it was not to kill your father. I told him to consider not killing Sasuke, and it looked like he trusted my judgment." Natsumi looked over at Sasuke, who was staring at the two ladies and the tiger. "Would you rather that I let the tiger kill Sasuke, or both your father and your lover? This tiger was serving its own justice – your father had been abusing this poor animal, trying to get it angry so it would kill your precious Sasuke-kun right on the spot."

Sakura was speechless at that explanation. Her flames of hate flared again. "That's all an excuse! How could you possibly understand a tiger! It cannot speak!" Natsumi shook her head slowly, mumbling something, and the princess shouted, "What was that?"

"You are so unwilling. Any animal can talk, but it takes one to know the other's language. They animals know ours, but we cannot, or more of will not, care to learn theirs. This tiger has been trying to explain itself to everyone, but everyone is afraid because his speech is heard as roars, growls, and snarls." Natsumi's gaze turned hard. "Pay attention to them and both of you will be able to coexist."

Sasuke was just watching the argument quietly. He was still playing the scene in his head. He was spared a painful and bloody death, and the one who saved him was Natsumi. The young man glanced at the woman in her white dress. _Wait a sec_ he thought,_ Natsumi was the lady behind the other door?_

_**No duh**_ Sasuke's inner said. Sasuke looked over the red-haired woman.

That dress she was wearing really made her bright red hair stand out. The dress also happened to show Natsumi's figure well, her curves were…

_Stop thinking about that. You already have a girlfriend._

_**Not just a girlfriend, you have a damn lover. You dog you.**_

_Shut up._ The Uchiha focused on the two women's argument again. This time there was silence, and it was only just the two ladies glaring at one another. Sasuke wondered what he missed, but then the princess spoke.

"You are guilty, Natsumi. You know it's true, and you're going to be punished for it," Sakura said.

"I am not guilty. Your father's death was Fate, and it was the tiger's will that made him kill the man. I had no part in this besides saving your lover's life." Natsumi looked at Sasuke again and then back at the princess. "Now, I'll do us both a favor. I'll leave and never come back, how's that sound?"

Sakura huffed. "That is fine with me, but I will send people after you and your pet." The girl spat the last word, and the tiger growled at her.

Natsumi laughed harshly once and said, "I agree Tiberius, she is definitely ungrateful and dense."

"Why would I ever be grateful that you and your tiger killed my father?!" Sakura screamed into the red head's face. Natsumi didn't flinch.

"Well, I can't tell you everything. "Think about it." Natsumi looked at the tiger seated on her right. "We better get going Tiberius, gotta get a head start on the hunt."

The tiger nodded, and then it stood up. The large tiger, its height was about four foot five, kneeled down and let Natsumi climb onto his back. The lady hung on while the tiger took off through the exit of the King's Arena and into town. Several shrieks and gasps were heard as the strange sight dashed down the road.

Both Sakura and Sasuke were quiet. Finally the silence was broken. "Why did you lead me to the tiger?" Sasuke asked. He stared at the princess, whose face was blank.

"I didn't want to lose you to her, Sasuke," Sakura answered quietly. "After the event, I was going to kill myself…" She trailed off to a stop when she saw him shaking his head, telling her to stop.

"I told you to take care of yourself. If you did want me to die instead of getting married, then I get your reasoning, but still, live your life when I die. Don't go crazy just because I'm not here."

Sakura nodded. "Okay."

"Come on, we better get you home before the people think that they lost the whole royal family." Sasuke opened his arms wide, and Sakura, who was still on the fifteen foot wall, jumped down and was caught by him. The two then walked out the exit and to the palace. People saw the princess and sighed in relief or thanked God that she was alive as they walked past them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was night time when Natsumi and Tiberius stopped to rest in the forest. They were both about fifteen miles away from the town, and they were tired. Natsumi had told the tiger to take her home to get her things and, once they left the town's boundary, ran alongside the tiger for about nine miles before she got tired. Tiberius let her ride on his back for five miles, and then she ran again the rest of the mile that was left in the light. Natsumi and Tiberius agreed to stop for the night and hid behind the bushes nearby a bamboo thicket until morning when they would continue to run.

Natsumi took off her backpack and set it down on the grass and sat down while leaning back against a tree. She was still wearing the white dress, which was now dirty around the edge of the skirt and butt. The lady stared at the stars while Tiberius lied down on the grass beside her. He grunted, and Natsumi looked at him.

"I'm not tired yet," she responded to the tiger's talk. When he growled slightly, she replied, "My legs are tired, not my brain, but I will go to sleep in a bit, don't worry. You need sleep too Ti." She stared back at the stars and was quiet. Natsumi then began to hum a song to herself that her mother sang to her when she was little. Eventually Natsumi fell asleep, and Tiberius kept watch, looking into the darkness around them.

As soon as the sun's rays began to peep over the horizon, Tiberius nudged Natsumi, trying to wake her up. Natsumi stirred, and then she opened her eyes. The tiger purred slightly and looked off to the horizon. The woman sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She stood up and decided to change into better clothes. She walked into the thickest part of the bamboo thicket with her backpack to change while Tiberius sat at the entrance where she went. After three minutes Natsumi came out in jean pants and a black T-shirt. The tiger kneeled down and let Natsumi climb onto his back, and then he took off.

"Thank you Ti," Natsumi said over the wind. "I really appreciate you letting me ride and for accompanying me to visit my sister."

Tiberius made a short roar in reply, and Natsumi smiled. She then looked straight ahead and watched the trees and fields whiz by. The sun was starting to come up, warming up the chilly morning to where it was more comfortable. The tiger with his passenger ran for the next three miles. When the sun was up high enough to set on their backs, Natsumi jumped off Tiberius and started to walk. The dirt road was more worn out now, so they were approaching a town, and Natsumi walked along the side of the road while her tiger friend lurked within the safety of the trees and bushes.

It was around noon when the duo reached a small trading post. Natsumi easily walked through the place without anyone noticing, and Tiberius was successful in passing the livestock without alarming them to where they bawl and get the people's attention.

The girl and tiger walked on for another ten miles and arrived at a town when the sun was beginning to set. Natsumi stopped thirty feet away from the maim gate and turned to Tiberius and whispered, "I'll go inside for now, and when night falls I can come and get you."

The tiger shook his head and spoke in small roars and a growl.

"Alright, when I leave here again to return to my old home, I'll come get you?" After Tiberius's answer she nodded. "Thanks." The red haired woman turned around and walked to the gates and guards. Once she told the guards her name and business, she was let into the town. Natsumi then began to head toward her sister's house, according to her memories.

_You better be there May. I'm going to need some advice._ The woman walked through the crowd, finding her way toward the house of her twin sister.

* * *

Tis short, I know. The last one was over 7,000 words so yeah. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review! Reviews always make me smile :)

You know you wanna click it. Go ahead, nothing's stopping you. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

There was a rapid knock on the door, and a young woman got outof her seat in the living room and walked over to the wooden door. She cracked it open to peek at the guest, and when she saw who it was she smiled. The woman opened the door wider and let her guest inside. "It's nice to see you again Natsumi," the woman said.

"Good to see you too Mayume," Natsumi replied. She sat down on the couch. "I am glad that you didn't move to another spot, otherwise I'd be having trouble finding your house in time."

Mayume raised an eyebrow. "In time for what?" she asked. She watched as her twin sister casually dusted off her pants. Mayume repeated, "In time for _what_, Natsumi?"

"Well, I don't really know if Sakura has sent out her police force or assassins and whatnot. Still, knowing her they'll be after me for sure."

"What did you do sis? Turning into a convict or something?"

"No, she is accusing me for something I did not do. No one will believe me, since my only allibi is a tiger, and that tiger killed the king." Natsumi looked up to see a shocked expression from her twin sister.

"A tiger killed the _king_?!" Mayume exclaimed. "Wow...he kinda had that coming though."

Natsumi nodded to that comment. "Sakura is accusing me of the deed because Tiberius listened to me." She sighed and leaned back onto the back of the couch. "I'm telling you, it's difficult being an 'animal whisperer' in a kingdom of non-believers. I'm starting to wonder why I chose that place of all places." Mayume smirked at her sister.

"You went there so you could still see Sasuke didn't you?" she asked, but it was more of an accusation.

"I did not!" Natsumi glared at Mayume, who just smiled at her. Mayume tapped her index figer to her temple, and Natsumi frowned. "I hate it when you read minds," Natsumi muttered. Mayume grinned. "At first I did, but then I got a job, and he got a girlfriend."

"But you two were made for each other!" Mayume argued. "You guys were so cute together when we were back in the Leaf Village."

"Well he apparently does not care, and that's fine with me." Mayume could hear it in her twin's voice that she wanted to get off the subject. So, Mayume moved on to a different question in her head.

"So where is this Tiberius fellow?" she asked.

Natsumi gave her a questioning stare, but then ignored it remembering her sister's mind probing ablilities. "He's outside by the front gates of the town. I'm probably going back to the Leaf now. Hopefully they'll take me back."

"They should," Mayume said. "Tsunade allowed you to go, so you're not a rogue." Natsumi nodded, staring out the window.

"I'll probably have to leave soon," Natsumi said. "I need to have some daylight to get some good distance from here and to the Leaf." She stood up and hugged her sister.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" Mayume asked.

Natsumi shook her head. "I'll be fine. It's only a bit past noon, so I can still run. Not to mention that I don't want the authorities to come here and arrest you for 'housing a fugitive'." She smiled assuringly at her twin sister. "I'll be fine, don't worry May, okay?"

"Right, right," she answered. "Message me if you need help okay?"

"I will." She gave Mayume a hug, and the sister hugged Natsumi back. They smiled at each other, and then Natsumi turned around and headed for the door. She paused. Mayume raised an eyebrow, but then she read the girl's mind.

"They're here already?" she whispered.

Natsumi nodded. "The guards are showing photos to the people by your house." She then added a bit quieter, "Damn Sakura works fast."

"Go through the window, hurry." Mayume ushered her twin toward her back window. Natsumi thanked her sister, and then transformed into a hawk. She took off into the sky and left out of the small town toward the patch of forest where Tiberius waited. When the tiger spotted her, he stood up and waited for her to stand beside him. Then he made a growling sound.

"Yeah, I saw them. We need to get out of here quick. Do you still want to follow, Tiberius?"

He nodded and said something in his growling language.

"You don't have to you know, I don't want to risk you getting hurt or killed." The tiger nuded her gently with his head, and she hugged him. "Thank you Ti. If you want to, well, I can't stop you."

The tiger purred and kneeled down for Natsumi to get on. The girl concured, and she sat on Tiberius's back. With a small roar, the tiger took off away from the imperial guards.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura was waiting in the throne room in her usual seat, drumming her fingers on the armrest. Mya waited beside the princess's throne, looking out down the hallway. Three aromored men ran into the room and kneeled down before Sakura, and she commanded them to stand. "Have you found them yet?" she asked.

"I'm sorry my lady, but no luck," said the middle man.

"We believe that they had retreated to the neighboring kingdom," said the man on the left.

The princess frowned. "They must be found and captured. Alert the border, make sure that Natsumi Niikyo does not go past them and into the other kingdom."

"Yes my lady!" said all three. They stood, turned, and left the throne room.

Sakura watched them leave and groaned, "We really need to catch her."

"My lady," spoke Mya, "didn't Natsumi say that she will leave you and your kingdom be? Why go after her when she promised to leave you alone?"

"She needs to be punished for what she's done. Why let a murder go free?"

"Then you would be only after the tiger. The girl didn't do anything Princess."

"Why are you siding with the guilty, Mya?!" Sakura snapped. "I thought that you were my most trusted friend!"

Mya answered back just as angirly, "I'm only trying to make you see the difference! I am being a friend by helping you decide _correctly_!!"

"You're just trying to throw me off her tail!"

"You know what Sakura? I'm glad that your father is dead!"

The words made the princess freeze. Sakura gaped at the girl before her. "What did you just say?" she growled.

"I said that I am happy that the king is dead, and I bet that other people are too. I've been abused, threatened, and insulted by him. I'm an orphan because of him, Sakura!" Mya's eyes were now on the verge of tears, and she looked away from the surprised pair a jade eyes and stared at the blue tiled floor. "Your father, the king, had sent people to destroy anyone who was against his rule. My family was one of them, and becuase they were ninja, that made us more of a target than anyone else.

"When I was ten, the imperial soldiers came into my home and killed my parents. They didn't know what to do with me, for I seemed like I could follow the king's rule and I didn't have the ninja ability. When they brought me before the king, he said that I was to be a servant for the rest of my life. When you were born, he told me to care for you after your mother died. I had remianed in the servitude of this family for many years, and in all that time your father had treated me like a dog, possibly worse if it hadn't been for you. He cared for you, and I was the only one who had the maternal instinct and know how to care for you properly."

"Mya..." Sakura said quietly. "I'm sorry about that..."

"I know that if you ask other servants, and even the citizens of this kingdom, you will find out how cruel your father was. Natsumi was right: you didn't know how lucky you were; you don't know how ungrateful you are of this 'tragedy'." Mya stared at the princess dead in the eye, and then she excused herself. "Someone is at the door; I'll go get him."

As the servant walked away, Sakura leaned back in her chair and thought about what Mya had just said. _I need to find out how cruel Father was. But he said that a ruler should have a firm grip..._ Mya came back into the throne room. Three soldiers were following her with lively steps, and once they saw the princess they got down on one knee and bowed their heads. "Well?" Sakura asked.

"We have searched the closest towns for Natsumi," the middle man said.

"However," the man on the left said, "there was no sign of her in either town."

"We have sent word to the farther towns about the girl and the tiger," said the third.

Sakura frowned, "Well, at least you have alerted them. Make sure you send descriptions and definitely make sure that the border towns of this kingdom know about her and arrest her as soon as they see her. I do not want Natsumi Niikyo to escape into the other kingdom where Tsunade is waiting for her return."

"Yes my lady!" the three soldiers said in unison. They got up and ran out of the throne room. Sakura leaned back in her chair and sighed. "All of this is starting to give me a headache."

"Then take a break," said a voice.

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke standing a little ways away. She smiled and shouted, "Sasuke!" The princess jumped out of her throne and ran over to her lover. Sasuke opened his arms, caught her and spun her around. Once he set her down on her feet again she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't stress too much on the search. You really need to learn to relax."

"I guess your right..."

"Want to go take a walk in the garden?"

The princess smiled. "Sure." The two started to walk toward the exit to the royal gardens. Servants bowed to them and continued their work. The afternoon was very nice, cloudless and warm. Birds were chirping, singing their melodious songs and the trees swayed easily with the wind. When Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the rose isle, they noticed that the roses were starting to wilt. "Oh dear," Sakura said. She stopped by a red rosebush and examined one of the blossoms.

"Have you had a gardener come in lately to care for them?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but I should do that soon." They both stared at the roses for a minute, and then they resumed their stroll through the gardens. As they walked away, sakura looked back at the roses, and one of the healthiest roses lost a petal, flying off into the wind. _Could that be a sign? _she thought. The princess shook her head. _Nonsense, I'm just being paranoid._ Sasuke called her -- she had slowed down while in thought -- and the girl hurried after him, hiding her worried expression.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Natsumi arrived at Konohagakure with Tiberius, and they stopped at the gates. Two men at a desk at the side of the gate observed her, and once they recognized her they greeted, "Good afternoon, Natsumi-san."

"Good afternoon," Natsumi replied. "I'm here to see the Hokage."

"Go ahead, but that tiger needs to stay."

The redhead frowned slightly. "But this tiger here was my escort." She stroked the tiger's head. "He will not harm anyone; I will make sure of that." The men hesitated a moment, but then they gave in and let them both pass. Tiberius growled slightly, and Natsumi answered, "Your welcome, and you are the one who got me here safely."

Tiberius grunted, and they continued on their way to the Hokage's office. Natsumi started climbing the stairs and spotted Shizune running down the stairs. The black-haired woman stopped at the bottom of the steps and bowed. "Welcome back Natsumi," she said.

"Thank you Shizune," the Niikyo said. The girl bowed in return, and Shizune took notice of the tiger.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"This is Tiberius. He helped me get here without any trouble."

"I can see why." She looked over the abnormally large tiger. "Hopefully Tiberius will not scare everyone at the office. He'll have to wait at the door while you talk to Tsunade-sama."

"Of course." Shizune walked up the stairs, and Natsumi and Tiberius followed. The three arrived at the door, and Shizune knocked.

"Come in," Tsunade's muffled voice said. The assisstant opened the door and let Natsumi walk inside. The Hokage's eyes widened, and then she smiled. "Hello Natsumi. What' brings you here?"

Natsumi replied, "It is time for me to return back to Konoha."

"So, they were after you?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. I'm sorry for waiting this long."

"It's alright. When they get here and ask for you I will state that you have come back under my rule."

Natsumi bowed. "Arigato, Hokage-sama. I am in debt to you."

"You can repay that debt by resuming your position in the medical corp and ANBU. Will you be up for that offer?"

"Whatever you want ma'am. I will do my best to redeem myself."

"Are you going back to your old home?"

"If I may, yes."

Tsunade nodded and opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a headband with a metal plate on it. She held it out to her. "Welcome back, Natsumi Niikyo," she said. Natsumi nodded and carefully took the headband in her own hands. She stared at the spiral leaf engravement on the metal plate and smiled softly. Again, the Niikyo bowed.

"Thank you," she said.

"Dismissed."

Natsumi turned and left the room. She slowly walked down the hallway to the stairs, Tiberius following close behind. The tiger growled and lightly nudged her back, and Natsumi looked at him. "Do you need to leave for somewhere else?" she asked the tiger. When the tiger nodded, she smiled at him. "Alright. Well, I think that the people outside will let you pass; no one would want to get in your way." The tiger seemed to laugh at the fact, and the two stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Natsumi directed him out of the village, and with a nod the tiger roared a thank you and took off into the streets. The girl watched the great cat disappear behind a corner, and her smile faded as he left. Sighing, Natsumi started to walk back to her old family property.

* * *

The young woman felt so small and alone in the empty estate of her clan. She looked at the tall, untrimmed grass before the houses, threatning to go inside. Several houses had ivy crawling up a wall and wrapping around posts. Flowers bloomed brillantly, undistubed by any human contact over the last ten years. Natsumi walked over to a patch of daisies and stroked the blossoms gently. She continued to walk throughout the estate, remembering her family with every step she took. The lake in the middle of the Niikyo estate was cerulean blue, glistening in the late afternoon sun. Birds swooped down and feasted on the bugs dancing on the water's surface. Natsumi smiled and arrived at the steps to her house that she had abandoned for many years.

This house was larger than the rest, which was expected since the main family was more important. Not much ivy had conquered the house, but its spaces were filled in with webs and dust. Natsumi walked over to an old shed and pulled out a large broom. She then climbed onto the porch which was also a risen path that led around the large house. The young woman started to sweep the dust,dirt and leaves off the porch and onto the dirt path below. After she sweeped the front she went inside to the house and sweeped all the dust out. Once that was finished she walked to the lake with a pail and came back with it filled to the brim. Dropping some soap into it, she mixed the water and dumped it onto the hardwood floor, got on her knees with a subber and began cleaning the floor.

Two hours had passed, and Natsumi was still scrubbing the floors. She paused when she heard someone walk up to her and stop. She saw two sandaled feet and the cuffs of black pant legs. When the woman looked up she saw a young man with a black T-shirt to go with his pants. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black and his hair was a bushy brown. The man smiled at the girl and asked, "SIt's a bit late for spring cleaning isn't it?"

"Very funny," Natsumi replied. She looked over the man. Then she asked, "Kiba Inuzuka?"

"That's me. Nice to see you Natsumi; your face hasn't changed much."

"And neither has yours. Where's your trusted companion Akamaru?"

"He's getting old, can't walk around as much."

Natsumi frowned. "Well that bites. Was I gone that long?"

"Five years is a long time you know," Kiba answered. "So, do you need any help with cleaning?"

"If you don't mind getting wet, sweaty and dirty." The girl resumed scrubbing the floors, holding the two foot long brush with both hands and using her weight to get the dirt and grime off the hardwood. "The extra scrubber is by the shed over there," she said as she lifted her head to the left. Kiba walked over to the wooden shed and came back with the scrubber. He climbed onto the still dirty part of the walkway, got on his knees and began scrubbing.

"You know Nat, you can ask for people to help you. Heck, you could get some Genin to do it."

"That means that I'll have to pay for it, and I don't have that much money with me."

Kiba sideglanced at her. "I thought that you had a successful job in the other kingdom and were getting a decent amount of cash."

"Well I left in a hurry, so I didn't pack much."

"Ran away?"

Natsumi did not reply and only scrubbed the floor faster and harder. Kiba decided to let that slide and continued scrubbing. He then heard Natsumi say, "Sakura is going after my hide. She is furious that I escaped."

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing! That's what makes me frustrated. All I did was save her life from that tiger! The tiger killed her father and was about to kill her until I stopped it, and just because it listened to me, she blames me for all of it. She's treating it like I was plotting to kill him and her."

"Well that sounds like what someone would do if they didn't know what you could do," Kiba remarked.

"I freakin saved her ass!! And she repays me by trying to kill me? Where's the justice in that? I swore that I would never bother her again, yet she wants to go raiding into my life?!" Natsumi was scrubbing harder than was necessary now. "Princess Sakura is just one little spoiled brat! She's blind to see the other side of her father and when she gets a glimpse of it immediately shuts it away."

"Natsumi, I think that you should take a break."

"But I need to finish cleaning Kiba."

"I'll clean here. You should get started on the room that you're planning to sleep in."

The girl thought about that. "Hm, you got a point there," she said. "Alright, I'll do that." She stood up and walked into the house and out of sight. Kiba looked after her, and then he resumed scrubbing the floor.

Thirty minutes passed, and Kiba took a break. He looked into the house and saw no sign of Natsumi. A feeling made him get up and walk into the house to go look for her. "Natsumi?" he said. "Where are you?" The young man saw a door that was ajar and walked over to it. He gently pushed the door open wider and peeked inside. Right on the bed was Natsumi, who aws asleep. Kiba smiled a little at the sight. He tip-toed inside and checked if the bedsheets she was sleeping on were clean. Finding that they were, he helped Natsumi into bed and found a clean blanket to cover her with. The young man took one last look at her and left the room. He found a paper and pen and wrote a note for Natsumi for when she wakes up. He then cleaned up the pail and brushes in the wooden pathway, placed them in the corner of the living room and left the main household, closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Natsumi woke up to find herself tucked in bed. She looked around the room, and then she remembered that she was fixing her bed and blanked out. The young woman figured that that was because she fell asleep. She concluded that Kiba found her and put her properly in bed. Thinking that the boy was lurking around, Natsumi got out of bed and went into the living room. She found the bucket and brushes as well as a note. She picked it up and opened it:

_Hey Nat,  
I finished cleaning the front portion of your porch/path for you. Seriously, you need to get some extra hands to help.  
I'll go to the Hokage for you to consult about that. You better get some rest, it looks like you need it. Come and  
Stop by sometime by my place okay? We need to catch up. Remember: take breaks when you need it.  
-Kiba_

"Heh, same old Kiba," Natsumi commented. She put the note aside and sat down on the couch for a minute. Realizing that she was hungry, she got up and left the house to go to the Ramen Shop and buy her dinner, two bowls of pork ramen and a cup of jasmine tea.

* * *

Yay the chapter is finally done! Sorry I took so long. My brain is going dead from all the end of the year testing and my computer was being evil for a while.

Review!! Thanks!

~RedWolf210


End file.
